


Piercing Parlor

by artistsfuneral



Series: Serotonin Stories [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Anxious Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, I love them so much, Piercings, Punk Is Not Dead, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Teenagers, Tongue Piercings, snakebites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23109214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artistsfuneral/pseuds/artistsfuneral
Summary: Virgil wants to get some piercings, but of course he is nervous.Remus is at his side and helps the anxious bean.---Serotonin Stories are short, soft and full of love.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Serotonin Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657687
Comments: 3
Kudos: 229





	Piercing Parlor

Piercing Parlor

Virgil was slowly rocking back and forth in front of the building, where he was supposed to meet up with Remus. His mismatched eyes were darting from one person to the other and then back to the phone in his hands, checking his messages.

No new messages.

He shot his father a quick “U sure I can do this?” and bit down on his lip.

Within half a minute – his father knew that he was a nervous wreck at the moment – he got a thumbs up and a “I believe in you. Remember for how long you wanted this!” back.

Virgil slightly nodded to himself. He could do this.

Two arms crept around him from behind and suddenly he was hugged and hoisted into the air. Virgil let out a scared yelp and tried to grab whoever was lifting him in panic. “What's up, ghost boy?” He was sat down again and immediately turned around with a scowl on his face. “Remus! You know that I hate it, when you do that!”

His best friend cooed at him. “You are adorable when you try to be angry, tiny bean!”

“I am NOT tiny!”

“Yes you are, a teeny tiny angry ghost bean. So cute!”

“Just because you had a growth spurt does not mean that you are suddenly older than me! So stop acting like I am a preschooler.”

Remus' eye opened wide in shock. “Maybe you are!” He lifted up a finger like usually when he had one of his ideas. “Maybe we are all just preschoolers during nap time, dreaming about how life could be. Maybe you're not even real, just some weird imaginary friend that I have created in my mind. NO! Maybe I am the imaginary friend! Quick, you have to shoot me to see if I can die!” Virgil rolled his eyes.

“The only thing that you are, is horrible. Now can we go in or not?”

“Your wish is my command,” Remus held the door to the Parlor open and bowed as Virgil entered.

“You are a menace, you know that, right?”

Remus winked at him. “And yet you forgot all your worries and entered the lion's den.”

Virgil stopped dead in his tracks and stared at Remus. The other boy was right. Over their banter he had completely forgotten about his anxious thoughts and entered the Piercing Parlor without looking twice. He shot the twin a shy smile.

The rest of the appointment went kind of the same way. Remus did a lot of talking for Virgil, explaining in his overly dramatic way, that his “virgin friend was there to get some sexy snake bites” and whenever Virgil got too anxious he took over and helped.

Thankfully the woman who was supposed to do his piercings caught on what Remus was doing and let him ramble on. Virgil doubted that his friend was her weirdest client yet.

When she left the room to get the supplies Virgil looked helplessly at the other boy. “I'm freaking scared, Remus,” he admitted quietly and Remus gave him one of his few soft smiles, that were purely honest and full of love. “You know what, coconut shark? You are going to get your snake bites and I am going to get a tongue piercing, I heard that they hurt much more. So we can suffer together.”

Virgil smiled at him. “You're crazy, you can't do that for me.”

Remus put his fingers on Virgil's lips and made a hushing noise.

“Ah Ah Ah. There is no rhyme and reason to what I do. I just do.”

In the end, they left the Piercing Parlor grinning like mad men. Virgil with his swollen lips and both piercings proudly showing off and Remus with his tongue outstretched, trying to look at it. With a snort Virgil pulled out his phone, threw an arm around Remus and took a picture that they would from then on call “The Beginning of the Emo/Punk Revolution”.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always open for requests!


End file.
